12 Going On 30
by WalkingAlong
Summary: Wally is fed up with everyone, especially one person, always being aggravated at him. He has a reason to be angry, right? He wishes for himself to be 30...well- be careful what you wish for.
1. Make A Wish Monkey!

_Ahh, this is the life. Got mah best mates, a humongous cake, and a butt-load of gifts. This will probably be the best (and last) birthday I will ever have loike this. That's the downside of turning 12, you are excited about finally ranking high enough- though soon become low of the low again when you turn 13 and go into the Teens Next Door. Next year, it'll be serious. Though, as long as I have Nigel- mah leader whose loik an older brother to me who will guide me through life, Hoagie- mah best mate who cracks me up and battles me in video games, Abby-mah comrade whose loik a sister that likes to teases me on stuff the others don't notice and always has a calm mindset, and Kuki…she's…wow. She's kind, gentle, about to hand me a gift…A Gift! _Wally jumped into awareness about reality. He was at his Birthday Party in the Kitchen of the treehouse with all his closest friends.

"Happy Birthday Wally!" Kuki said chipperly, she practically threw the present she got for him into his hands.

_Same, same, Kuki._ Wally thought as he started to open the medium sized box in his lap. Kuki stood and stared intensely as he opened the gift. _What the…_

"What the crud is this?" Wally whined, unveiling to the rest of the gang a metallic silver rainbow monkey with a giant silver star on it's belly. Wally notice the rest of the gang started to chuckle.

"It's a r-rainbow monk-monkey." Hoagie stuttered, trying to keep his boaster of laughing inside.

"Thanks Hoagie," Wally said sarcastically, "I mean why the crud Kuki you got me this trash! I'm freakin' 12…and a guy…Not a cruddy girl! I loike wrestling and hockey not…cruddy stuffed toys! What's wrong with you?!" Wally screamed in rage, regretting every word said as soon as he realized what just came out.

The rest of the gang was speechless, except one. "S-sorry Numbuh 4. I…I…gotta go guys. Bye, see you guys…later." Kuki sniffled, running to the treehouse exit as fast as she could.

"Way to go, smart one! Sure it's your birthday, but you didn't have to treat her like crap!" Abby yelled, about to smack him upside the head. Though, she recollected her emotions and walked away slowly. "Happy birthday, jerk," Abby slurred over her shoulder while making her way to the tree house exit to catch up with Kuki and talk.

"Um…that wasn't cool dude…I'm gonna…go catch up with Numbuh 5." Hoagie said slowly, cautiously making his way to the door with a plate of cake in his hand.

"Let me guess, you think I'm a jerk too." Wally said, looking up at Numbuh 1.

"Yes, yes I do." Nigel pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and took a seat. "Do you have any idea what you just did to her?" Nigel said in a thick, British accent.

"…yeah, I just…made her cry." Wally mumbled under his breath.

"Do you have ANY idea what kind of rainbow monkey she just got you?" Nigel asked softly, with bitter in words.

"No." Wally gruffed, slouching down into his chair.

"That toy is the Deluxe Make-A-Wish-Monkey, it's the rarest and most expensive monkey there is. Kuki told me she saved up for 9 months of her allowance and her baby-sitting money just to get you that. It's supposed to do everything- it records messages, has robotic fighting technology, video game playing skills, and lots of cool crap! It was voted the best boy-toy ages 10-15 this year!" Nigel lectured, "Hope you know you really done it this time, I command you to make it up to her or I will personally have you decommissioned. She lo-likes you so much…she'd give you everything just for a thank you and a hug." Nigel slowly stood up, breaking the intense stare and made his way to the tree's exit.

Once Wally was alone, all he could do was mentally curse to himself. "Way to go, Wallabee. Screwed up, again, and the worst ever!" Wally talked to himself. He started to pace around the room and picked up the Make-A-Wish Monkey again. "Heh, to bad you can't make wishes come true…Ah wish I was 20 already- I'd be outta mah teens, won't be in the TND, live life normally, and wouldn't worry about everyone hating mah guts ever again."

Wally walked up stairs, carrying the monkey at him side, into his bedroom. He shut off all the lights, made his way over to his wrestling-ring bed, and laid his head on his pillow, embracing the metallic monkey in his arm. _Maybe, when I wake up this will all be gone. But, I know it won't…_

With that, Wally fell into a deep sleep, waking up to a nightmare.

Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter fic for KND I believe. Hopefully it'll progress into a work of art. Sorry if this seems all out of character, I did my best. FYI: This story is somewhat based off of "13 going on 30," though it'll probably be nothing like the movie- it's just the story line that inspired me.

Review please if you like it! If you have any ideas, let me know and I might use them.

-Kenge


	2. It Came True!

_Wh-Where am I? _Wally thought as waking out of bed. He wasn't in his large wrestling ring though queen-sized bed in a giant sport themed bedroom. The walls were a neutral tan, had sport posters all over the wall, autographs of famous sport legends, and trophies and medals everywhere.

_Did the guy's decorate my room as a late birthday gift? Wait…my room is 20x larger than this…and they hate me. _Wally thought, hopping out of bed and running to the white door to see what uncanny place he was in.

He walked out the door and saw hardwood floors that led to a giant living room, 2 bathrooms, another bedroom, and a HUGE kitchen. _Well, whoever lives here has a nice shin-dig. _Wally thought, while passing a mirror on the wall. He then came to a stop and returned to take a glance at his reflection.

The person who was in the mirror was a tall, blonde haired, green eyed man. The man was a bit scruffy on the face and had gelled up hair. He checked out the body of this man, he was lean and muscular. Wally looked down at his body then looked up in the mirror. Two and two finally made sense to him. "Aah!!!" Wally screamed, he then placed his hand on his throat- he had a deep voice.

"'ello there, mate. 1, 2,…3, 4, 5. Crud. Cruddy crud, cruddy crud crud." Wally started to say, experimenting with his new voice until he heard a knock at what he supposed was the front door. Being fairly decent in a shirt and knee shorts he walked up the front door, ready to interrogate whoever this stranger about this strange world.

Wally walked over to the door and opened it cautiously, suddenly a red-haired woman practically runs in yelling.

"Why aren't you ready yet?!" The woman yelled in a Scottish accent. "You were to meet me downstairs, ten minutes ago! Get your blue suit, your uniform, and come on! You have a hockey game to play in four hours!"

"Hockey? I play hockey?" Wally questioned, not believing his ears.

"Yes, nimrod. You're Wallabee Beatles- sports athlete from NFL quarterback to being known as "The Aussie on Ice," and if you wanna stay Wallabee Beatles, sports star, you'd get ready!" The red haired woman retorted.

"Wait…don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Wally asked as gently as he could without sounding retarded.

"Francine, your sports agent for the past 6 months." Francine replied harshly. She then came to Wally and wrapped her freckle infested arms around his neck. "As well as your girlfriend for the past 2 months." She said softly, positioning her head and face for a kiss.

Wally jumped away from her in total shock and disgust. "Fanny? Girlfriend? No, no, no I could NEVER have you as a girlfriend your so…so---"

"So what?" Fanny said anger written on her face.

"Your so…so…out of my league." Wally said, trying to say it as convincible as he could (Hey, she was the only one who could direct in him in his life, for now that is).

"Aww…I love it when you say nice things." She replied, running up to him and giving him a huge hug. "Now… GET READY! Meet you downstairs in the guest lounge, boo." She promptly let go of him and left through the front door.

_She definitely is bipolar._ Wally thought to himself, he proceeded to the room that he woke in and opened a door that was in it. Inside he saw every woman's dream closet. It was the size of a bedroom. There were sport jerseys hanged everywhere, suits, shoes of the same kind but in different colors, basketball shoes, polos, dress shirts- his closet was a store!

He chose a navy blue pin-striped suit, a light blue shirt, and white basketball sneakers. He then proceeded out of the closet and into his master bedroom. He saw next beside his bed was a sport duffel bag, packed with a jersey and hockey gear. He did as he was told, as much as he hated it, and left the apartment and came into a hallway.

He came up to the elevator doors and went inside, pressed the down button, and stood awkwardly next to a little boy. The little boy had to be at least 12, he had brown hair in a bowl but, and blue eyes. The little boy was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and basketball shoes. He noticed in the boy's hand was a basketball.

"Ah loike your kicks." Wally said softly.

"Thanks…I like yours too." The kid said softly, "Why are you talking to me, you never talk to me." The kid asked bluntly.

"Ah guess ah just have never noticed you before. Ah guess ah'm just a jerk that way. Ah never notice what…or who…is roight in front of me." Wally said, guessing the first sentence, speaking in honesty in the second and third.

"Yeah, me too- sometimes. My name's Zack," the kid said. Sticking out his free hand for a handshake.

"Mah name is Wallabee, but you can call me Wally." Wally said smiling sincerely, shaking the kid's grip firmly.

"I know who you are- you're a sports legend!" Zack said enthusiastically. The elevator suddenly came to a stop and the doors opened quickly. "Nice talking to you, Wally." The kid said, running through the building's lounge.

"What are doing? Come over here!" Fanny yelled from the doors leading outside. Wally took his duffel bag over his shoulder and started to run to her like a stray dog. "About time."

Fanny took out her cell phone to answer a call, while at the same time yelled for a taxi. Wally couldn't believe his eyes. He lived in a city as big as New York. *Charlesboro has definitely grown in *18 years.

A yellow taxi soon pulled up and the two jumped into the back seat. The car's back seat smelt like pizza and was dirty. However, Wally was more interested and surprised when he saw who was driving. "Hoagie?"

"Yeah, my name's Hoagie, what's it to yuh?" he said in a some-what Boston accent.

"Dude, it's me…Wally…Wallabee Beetles!" Wally practically screamed, making Fanny give him the evil eye while still talking on the phone.

"Yeah…I know. I thought you forgot about me years ago. Though, I have to thank you when I called you about getting my Pilot's license. You're the one who said, "No, become a taxi driver instead. You wouldn't get the food you needed when driving the plane and crash it cause of a mental breakdown." "Just thanks, Wallabee-otch. Now, where am I driving you guys?"

"Stop complaining- take us to the Angels Hockey Arena on West Boulevard. Now stop complaining about you past and just drive!" Fanny shrieked. The drive on trip there consisted of Fanny yelling into her phone, Hoagie staring at Wallabee through the mirror on the windshield, and Wally slumping in the seat and looking out the window. About 10 minutes later the car came to a stop in front of a giant dome.

"Here's your stop, the total is $22.78." Hoagie said bitterly, Fanny handed him the change, hopped out, and slammed the car's door while making her way into the dome.

"Listen, Hoagie. Ah don't know what happened to me. If ah said all that to you in the past, Ah am sincerely sorry. You should go and become a Pilot. Ah have money and Fanny can hook me up with the connections, ah'll pay for you to become a Pilot." Wally said, looking over Hoagie's shoulder.

"Pftt…I'm already 30, making a living driving a car all day, and can barely make a living to pay off my mortgage." Hoagie complained.

"Pilots get paid good, Ah'll cover your mortgage for a month and other expenses, and who care's if your 30! You still have the rest your life to live, so live it right!" Wally said enthusiastically, he then heard Fanny calling for him. "You know where to find meh if you want to reconsider the deal. Bye, Hoags." Wally said sincerely, jumping out of the cab and into the dome's doors.

Leaving Hoagie completely speechless. "Maybe I will…" Hoagie said to himself.

* * *

So, I tried to really add some new elements into the story. Hoagie never does complete his dream to become a Pilot because of Old Wally, while New Wally encourages him to achieve it.

* Means I don't know or change something.

The * in this story is by Charlesboro, for the record I have idea what town they live in. Just to be punny, I named the city's hockey team "Angels" just so they would be called the "Charlesboro Angels" similar to the famous "Charlie's Angels." Sorry if that makes no sense to anyone else but me.

* 18 years- I'm changing the age of 20 to 30 like in the movie. 20 would be harder to write about since their in college and their lives really wouldn't have started yet.

In the next chapter I'll introduce either Abby or Nigel, maybe both.

Also thanks everyone for the many lovely comments, it really motivates me to continue to write.

Keep reviewing and suggesting Ideas,

-Kenge


	3. New and Old Friends

_Hey readers, thank you so much for all the great reviews. I've tried to privately message of you a personal thanks for the support. _

_In this chapter, I really tried to show off the changes in Wally's life and what kind of friends Old Wally associates himself with. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Wally followed Fanny into the giant hockey arena, he couldn't believe how huge it was. "I work here?" Wally questioned, doubting what he supposedly achieved.

"Yes…you do." Fanny said suspiciously, "Are you sick or something Wallypop?" Fanny said caringly, walking up to the blond to feel for a fever.

"Wallypop? Um…yeah, ah'm fine." Wally said, releasing his head from her cold hands.

"Hm…okay, well GO GET READY! You have practice in fifteen minutes!" Fanny screamed, walking her way over to some seats on the side of the arena to take another call.

"Okay…" Wally said to himself, he looked around the arena until he saw a door that said "Locker Room." He went inside and he saw about ten other men, none of which looked familiar.

"Hey Walls, what's took you so long?" A giant man said, he had black shaggy hair, dark tan skin, dark brown eyes, and fairly attractive looks.

"Hey…you, um…Fanny. She took a long time…on her phone." Wally said awkwardly.

"Or do you mean a long time making out with you." The Latino man responded.

"Gross! Ah mean, uh, no? Ah don't know…ah don't loike her that way." Wally said sheepishly to the man.

"You gonna break up with her?" The Latino responded.

"Well, she's mah agent- I don't think that would be the roight move." Wally replied smoothly. He didn't know this man, but he sensed a good vibe from him making him seem trustful.

"I don't blame you. She's hot and all, but a major pain in the butt. Hey, we got practice in a bit. I'll leave you to do your thing." With that, the Hispanic man walked out the locker room's door leading to the arena.

"Who is that guy?" Wally asked himself out loud, forgetting 5 other men were in there with him.

"You must've had a bad hit last game, that's Carmello Sanchez- you know, your best friend since you join the squad five years ago." A fellow hockey team mate said from behind him, the man had orange hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Thanks…" Wally said awkwardly, Wally quickly changed into his uniform with body protection gear and all. He then made it to the rink where the rest of his team mates were, practicing without him.

Wally ran to the hockey arena's bench and quickly put on his skates, hoping no one will notice him being late.

"Mr. Beatles!" Wally heard from behind him, the voice came from a tall, lanky man who was bald and only had a dark brown mustache. "This is your first and last time to be late, got it!" The man said in a British accent, that could only mean one thing.

"Nigel?" Wally asked.

"That's Coach Uno to you, Beetles. Now, get out there and play!" Nigel yelled at him. Wally did as he was commanded and started to play hockey. He was actually quite good. After the practice game he scored a total of 10 goals.

"Good job, Beatles." Wally heard from behind him for Nigel. Wally was about to shoot another goal until he saw a charcoal- haired, chocolate skinned women in front of the arena with a camera man. Wally scored the goal, heard Nigel call for a break, and approached the woman.

"Abby Lincoln here and currently inside the Charlesboro's Angels Hockey Stadium. Their second to last game will occur tonight versus the Triston Tower's Tigers." Abby announced while speaking to the camera, she then turned around and saw Wally standing right behind her. "Oh…and look whose here. Wallabee Beatles, better known as The Aussie on Ice, so, Mr. Beatles, are you looking forward to your game today? You and the Tigers both have an undefeated record, does that scare you any?" Abby asked him, smiling awkwardly.

"Um…yeah, Ah'm pumped up for the game today. I also do feel a bit, threatened, that they are undefeated and all. By the way, can I talk to you real quick Abby…privately." Wally said, a bit rushed.

Abby looked into the camera and smiled awkwardly, "Okay…um, this is Abby Lincoln and we're gonna take a break. Though, stay tuned in until the game starts, your Ice Hockey Sports Vision- WINT- Charlesboro." Abby said to camera, once done she turned around and faced Wally. "Abby has two minutes, what do you want?" Abby asked harshly.

"Ah…uhh…wanna know how yuh been." Wally asked, somewhat scared.

"Abby's doing fine, now what do you really want to pester me about? How I don't cover you enough when there's 11 other men on the team. How your buttkiss agent pesters me all the time that I don't talk enough good about you? Or how you wanna set me up with your best friend, Carmello. Abby won't, will not, and definitely not in a million will she date that player." Abby hollered at him.

"Actually, ah just really wanted to know how you were." Wally said, disappointed and skated over to where the rest of his team mates.

Abby paused for a few moments, mostly from hesitation. "Wait…Wally. Abby's doing real good…she got a promotion last week to head anchor. Though, I won't give you no more or less coverage than already get, just so we're clear." Abby called out to him.

Wally turned around and skate back to her. "Congratulations, and that's fine with meh." Wally said, smiling.

"Beatles, back to practice." Wally heard from behind him from Nigel.

"See you around, Beatles." Abby chuckled, returning to her sports forcast.

* * *

"That was a great game Wallabee! I've never seen you score so many goals." Carmello said enthusiastically to him while returning to their locker rooms. The Charlesboro Angels just won another game, coming out undefeated.

"Heh…thanks. You did pretty good yourself, Carmello." Wally smiled slightly, changing from his uniform into a white shirt with the team's logo in the middle and blue jeans.

"We definitely need to have a victory party night, it's Sam's turn to host. Here me Sam!" Carmello called across the locker room to the orange haired man that answered Wally's question previously.

"Yeah, I hear you, it's on Sanchez!" Sam hollered back.

"Great!" Carmello yelled back, "I can't wait to tell my girl, she's never been to an actual party before, not even birthday party's. She's afraid of turning into a fool or something, but…that's why she has me. I'll keep her sober." Carmello ranted on.

"Heh, cool. What's your girl's name?" Wally asked, curiously while tying his shoe on the bench.

"Kuki…Kuki Sanban. She's a cutie alright. She's pretty clean cut and all, but once I'm done with her, she'll turn into the rest of them." Carmello said proudly.

"Ku-ki?" Wally stuttered, "Wait…the rest of them? How will she turn into the rest of them?" Wally asked in anger.

"You know my system Beatles, I date the girl, ask them to marry me, they say yes, think they'll live happily ever after, and then when I'm done with them- I kick 'em to the curb!" Carmello shouted enthusiastically.

_I have to protect Kuki!_ Wally thought to himself. "You can definitely count on meh to be at that party!" Wally said, with anger in his eyes, controlling himself until later. If he's gonna beat the crud out of this guy, he's going to do it after he gets Kuki.

* * *

_I guess you can say that the real action is starting now. I hope it turns out good! Any ideas for the party? Let me know! Once again thank you for all the reviews!_

_-Kenge_


	4. On the Way to the Party

_Hey guys, thanks for the many comments! Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've been really busy lately. _

_For the record- Caremello is NOT the Kid. He's a made up character in my mind, hehe. Enjoy!_

* * *

Wally left the locker room angered by the situation with Carmelo. He walked his way into the arena, doing his best to avoid the fans, and made his way over to the special seating booth that Fanny was in.

"Good game, honey!" Fanny hollered with glee, making her way over to Wally for a kiss. Wally, like a puma, turned his head away, avoiding the kiss.

"Um…cold sore. Heh…you know where Sam lives, roight?" Wally asked casually.

"Yes…why?" Fanny asked suspiciously, giving him a sour look and arms crossed.

"Well…Sam is having a victory party tonight, and Carmello and everyone else is going to be there too! Can we please, please, please Go?!!! Wally wined, like how he would to his mother.

Apparently, it worked. The look on Fanny's face softened into a small smile. "Alright, we'll go. But first you're going to get over that cold sore and give me a smooch." Fanny said, her smile turning flirtatious.

"Um…I can't…it's…against my religion?" Wally questioned to himself, trying to make it as believable as possible.

"Against your religion," Wally really did it now, "that didn't stop you yesterday night! You oaf! I'm not taking you to that party- instead your going to a psychologist! You're so screwy lately!" Fanny nagged.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Wally yelled back.

"Oh, yes I can! I'm your agent!" Fanny bickered back.

"Newsflash! I don't want yeh as meh girlfriend anymore!" Wally yelled angrily back.

"Enough, enough, enough!" A voice called behind them, they turned around and saw Nigel standing there angrily. "I told you Fanny not to be involved as a girlfriend, he's played better today, single, than he has all season being tied down to you. Now, he's my player, not your property. Be settle and continue to be his agent or retire so I can replace you immediately." Nigel said calmly, his British voice making it sound more official.

Fanny was speechless for a second, she redirected her eyes and narrowed them at Wally. "Newsflash! I quit!" she yelled, so loud that it could be heard around the entire arena, making anyone else who was in the arena stare at them. Fanny turned around and walked away with anger in her veins.

Wally looked at Nigel and saw that he was laughing. "About time you dumped that Irish, bipolar witch," he said between gasps for air.

"Yeah…I guess so." Wally said with a small frown, only to remember why we came up here anyway. "Do you know where Sam lives?"

* * *

Wally got the directions from Nigel on where to go and pick up Carmello for Sam's party. Wally, hoping to see Kuki tonight, dressed as informally nice as he could. He put on dark wash jeans, a black polo shirt, and white Nikes. He left his apartment room and came into the elevator. Sure enough, Zack was there.

Zack stood in the corner looking nice as well. "Hey Wally!" he exclaimed as Wally walked into the elevator.

"Hey Zack, you look noice tonoight, what's the occasion?" Wally chuckled, trying to ask as serious as he could. Zack was dressed in a green, long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and black skate shoes.

"I'm going on my first date tonight. Kelly's mom is dropping us off at the cinema. We're gonna see My Next Door Monster. It's gonna be sweet!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Ah'm guessing you've told Kelly how you feel, roight?" Wally asked.

"Um…not quite, I guess it's not even really a date. We usually go with the rest of the gang every week- but their all grounded." Zack said, losing his enthusiasm.

"Hm…well, if you really loike this Kelly…and you're alone with her…I would say it's not a date, but you can turn it into one by telling her how you feel." Wally smiled, hoping to get the kid cheerful again.

"Yeah…but I know she doesn't feel the same." Zack said as soon as the elevator door opened to the apartment complex's lobby. "By Wally!" Zack said, running to the front door where there was a van. Wally looked into the van and there he saw a little girl who was fairly attractive, however all he could make out was a girl with curly blonde hair.

Wally walked outside of the complex and saw a taxi car with Hoagie inside. "I heard you needed a ride to a party." Hoagie smiled as Wally made his way into the back seat.

"That's roight, Hoags. I'm guessing Nigel told you everything." Wally said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah… he told me how you and Fanny broke up after a few months. Now, don't get drunk or anything over the loss. Especially since she isn't much to grieve over." Hoagie joked, yup same old Hoagie.

"Heh, yeah…I won't drink. Especially over Fanny, hey…turn over there on Rose Beach Drive, I need yuh to pick up my friend, Carmello." Wally said as Hoagie drove.

"Okay, okay." Hoagie said, he stopped in front of another apartment complex where Carmello came in.

"About time!" Carmello yelled sarcastically coming in, "Woah! What's that smell! Is this a pizza deliverer car or a taxi?" he said rudely, laughing alone at his insult. "Why aren't you laughing Wally?" He asked.

"Because, it's not funny." Wally said, clenching his teeth with anger. The rest of the car ride was silent until they came to a stop at a giant mansion in the outskirts of Charlesboro.

"Here's your stop." Hoagie said, Carmello quickly hopped out of the cab and made his way into the building. "See you inside Wally, I gotta find my girl." He called out to him.

"Wally, no offense…but you left me for a friend- for him." Hoagie questioned.

"Yeah…I knew no better. I'm gonna punch the crud outta him as soon as I can, I just gotta use him first." Wally said, relaxing in the back.

"What do you mean?" Hoagie asked.

"He's gonna hurt Kuki…I gotta protect her." Wally said softly.

"Let me be your wingman- can I please come! She won't want to talk to you unless I come!" Hoagie turned around and pleaded.

"Heh, sure…wait why won't she talk to me?"

* * *

_Hey guys, I hope this chapter is alright. I will Definitely bring Kuki in the next chapter, hopefully it will turn out successful and enjoyable to read. This chapter, in summary is drama aroused. _

_Keep reviewing with suggestions, criticism, hated, love, or likedness._

_Kenge :)_


	5. A Hoe Down, and a Beat Down

_I think this chapter will please your appetite. It has drama, action, and Kuki! Thanks for all the reviews! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND, but I did invent Carmello, Zack, and Average-Be-ther- as-a-source-Sam; I also do not own "You and Me" by Lifehouse._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Well…after what happened at your 12th birthday party, Kuki was devastated you didn't like her gift. She thought you would apologize but you never did. She tried to apologize to you constantly just to talk to you again, but you always ignored her. After this going on for a while, you said you were fed up with her and transferred to another sector. There, you stayed through the Teens Next Door. In school, you avoided her at all costs and hanged out with the 'Popular' crowd. Ever since 7th grade you hanged out with the 'Five Guys' and became their leader. You played every sport at school, dated every girl, partied at every party, and basically ditched all of us. Though, once in college Abby, Nigel, you, and me hanged out once in a while But, you left Kuki in the dust- she was really heart broken and stayed in Japan for a few months with her grandparents the last I heard." Hoagie said, every word stinging in Wally's ears.

"I did that…to her?" Wally asked, not believing the painful words of truth.

"Yeah…you did. After you not talking to her all these years, do you really think she wants to talk to you?" Hoagie asked seriously.

"I know she won't want too…but…after all that happening, why do you want to help me?" Wally asked.

"Because…I really think you've changed, and Kuki of all people deserves an apology- it's been 18 years late." Hoagie said, a soft smile forming on his face.

"Then…what are we doing sittin' here, let's go so I can apologize and save her from that jerk!" Wally said enthusiastically.

_Yep…he's back. _Hoagie thought to himself.

The two walked inside where the living room was a giant dance hall. There was a DJ, about a hundred people, loud music, and a disco ball. However, Wally noticed no one was dancing.

Wally looked around with Hoagie until he heard his named called for in the corner of the room. "You ready Hoags?" Wally asked, turning around and staring at Hoagie for a second. He was wearing a green shirt, he lost all his baby fat and was quite slim. It just dawned to him that Hoagie lost a lot of weight, maybe cause he only noticed his face in the car.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's catch this caper!" Hoagie said. The two walked over to where the voice was coming from, sure enough it was Carmello. Wally couldn't believe who was standing beside the jerk. It was actually Kuki and she was…well…all grown up.

Her eyes were the same glistening violet, her hair still raven black, and her skin still the color of porcelain. Though her total body was different, she was semi-tall around 5'6", was as skinny as pencil though had some curves to her. She was wearing a red, skinny strapped dress that came to knees. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail while looking pin straight as before.

"Kuki?" Wally asked, gawking at the Asian in front of him, she was truly breath-taking.

"Yeah man, this here is _my _girlfriend, Kuki." Carmello said proudly, squeezing his tan arm around her waist. "Um…Wally, why is the taxi driver standing next to you?" he asked rudely.

Kuki finally found her voice after staring at Wally for awhile, "That taxi driver happens to be an old friend, hey Hoagie!" Kuki said with an Asian accent. She loosed her self from Carmello's grip and gave Hoagie a hug-completely ignoring to give Wally one.

"Hey Kuki, we need to talk, it's been a few months, hasn't it." Hoagie replied, holding his elbow out for Kuki to put hers through. "I'm gonna prepare her to talk to you." Hoagie whispered in Wally's ear. Hoagie and Kuki then walked away, locked elbow to elbow, by some couches.

"Can you believe that guy, I'm gonna punch the crap outta him as soon as Kuki get's away. Who invited him anyway?" Carmello said angrily.

"No, you won't. He's my good friend, I invited him in. I've known Hoagie for years…longer than I have you." Wally said, defending Hoagie.

"Oh…so that's why you went soft on my jokes in the taxi. You should've told me that, bro." Carmello replied.

"Heh, um yeah…so that's your girlfriend, Kuki? How is she? Is she nice?" Wally asked, observing Hoagie and Kuki from far away. He noticed that the smile on her face went into a frown, now that frown was towards him.

"Yeah, she's nice. Real nice. She's nice on the lips too. Probably the best kisser I've been with. I can't wait to get more." Carmello said, a flirtatious smile forming on his face.

"What?! No! I mean…she's not that kind of girl, she won't do more than kiss you!" Wally yelled frantically, anger raging in his pulse.

"Dude, come on. She may not be that 'kind of girl', but I'm that kind of guy. I'll turn her into that way, probably tonight." Carmello said, starting to lick his lips. Carmello walked away towards some skimpy looking girls that wanted to talk to them. Wally denied the sluts and made his way over to where Hoagie and Kuki were, sitting on some couches.

As soon as Hoagie noticed that Wally was next to him, Hoagie reintroduced Kuki to Wally. "Um…Kuki…Wally has something to tell you." Hoagie said, standing up and nudging Wally to sit down next to her on the love seat. Hoagie then walked away towards the snack table.

"So…Wally, do you want to talk to me or avoid me for another 18 years." Kuki asked, when she noticed Wally hasn't said anything for a while .

"Um…hi. Kuki, sorry?" Wally said pitifully, never being one to let his guard down to show weakness.

"Don't waste my time with a simple sorry." Kuki said, about to stand up when Wally grabbed her hand.

"Wait…" Wally said, making Kuki sit back down, staring intensely at him. "Ah am truly…truly…sorry. Ah've been a complete jerk to yeh and ah don't blame yeh for hatin' meh. I should have invited you to parties, should've cared more, should've done everything opposite over the years. Most of all, I'm sorry about making fun of the gift you gave meh when ah was 12. Ah should've apologized when I had the chance, heck ah should've kept meh mouth closed and just hug you and say thank you. But no, ah was a jerk- a true genuine jerk. Please forgive meh and let us try to be mates again. Ah sware ah've changed." Wally confessed, meaning every word he just said.

"So I've been told by Hoagie…but how can I believe you. Do you know how much you hurt me?" Kuki asked, standing up to find Carmello.

"Yes…yes ah do. I know you're the forgiving type Kuki, please let me prove that ah've changed." Wally called out to her, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Prove it to me now." Kuki challenged him. Sure enough she stood there flabbergasted as he walked up to the DJ and returned to her on one knee.

"Will you dance with me?" Wally asked, in the corny position- making everyone stare at them, especially Hoagie and Carmello. The DJ then put on *"You and Me" by Life House.

Falling under the pressure, she finally responded with, "Yes." Kuki hesitantly put her arms around Wally's neck, he then, nervously, put his arms around her waist. Wally could feel his face warm as red as Kuki's dress.

Sure enough, crowds of people started to dance along with them in a slow dance.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

"Wally," Kuki said shyly "what happened to you?"

"I guess you could say I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning, for the first time in 18 years." Wally said silently, making her giggle. He just realized he was finally taller than her; he had about 7 inches on her.

She then laid her head upon his shoulder, "So, what have you been up to all these years?" She said, smiling softly.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

"Ah been a professional hockey player." Wally responded, grinning softly, "What have you been up to, Ms. Sanban?" Wally said softly.

"I'm a professional sports photographer, you play sports- I take pictures of sports. I'd rather take picture of other things, but sports pay the best. It'd be too risky financially to take photos of ice skaters, ballerinas, and nature."

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Kuki…if there's been one thing I've learned from you…it's don't let fear keep you from what you love." Wally whispered in her ear softly. He noticed how her cheeks suddenly went red.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

The music faded away into silence, though the two continued to dance as everyone else stopped.

"We're still dancing…" Kuki whispered back.

"Yeah…what about it." Wally whispered in response, keeping his grip around her.

"The music stopped playing…" she whispered as she pulled her self away from his chest, looking up into his emerald eyes.

Kuki was finally snatched away by Carmello, "Glad to know you finally got to know Wally here, babe. It's getting kind of late, how about we blow this party and go to your place."

Kuki was about to respond when Wally jumped in, "Um…wait. I need to talk to Kuki about something first." Wally said, dragging Kuki with him over to the snack table where Hoagie was.

"Hey guys, you both looked great dancing! Is everything cool now?" Hoagie asked.

"Yes. Now why did you drag me over here?" Kuki asked.

"It's Carmello, you can't go out with him anymore." Wally blurted out.

"And why not?" Kuki asked; suddenly to get a bit angry…but surprised at how he cares.

"Because, he trying to use you just to 'get some', he does this with every girl- he said so himself. He dates a new girl every once in a while, gets serious with them, then when he does get what he wants- he kicks them to the curb!" Wally said as convincing as he could.

"Carmello is not like that, Wallabee Beetles!" Kuki yelled back.

"Yes, yes he is! I'm his _soon to be ex_ best friend. Look, Hey Sam!" Wally called Sam over (the orange haired guy from a previous chapter). Sam walked over and joined the three for a conversation. "What did Carmello say about his 'girls' in the locker room this morning?" Wally asked.

"He said he uses them like a tissue and then throws them away in the garbage, in summary." Sam said.

"Thanks, bye Sam." Wally said fast, redirecting his focus to Kuki again. "See! He's a player!" Wally cried.

"But…but…" Kuki started to sniffle. Hoagie pulled his arms around her for a soft bear hug.

"I'll take you home with me and Wally in my cab. Break up with the jerk here and now, tell him how you know about his plans." Hoagie said softly, releasing the embrace.

"Okay...keep an eye on us just in case." Kuki said, walking around to where Carmello was.

"Carmello, we need to talk." Kuki said assertively, "I heard from one of my friends that you had some intention to 'get some' tonight. Well, I'm not that kind of girl. I have dignity and respect for myself and my body. Now, if you please- we are over." Kuki said assertively.

"What, baby. No. You know I'd never do that." Carmello said, wrapping his arms firmly around her small waist.

"You probably said that to the other 20 girls you've dated. Now, let me go." Kuki said, trying to break from his grip.

"Heh…no. We're not over until I say it's over. Carmello Sanchez is the dumper- not the dumpee." He replied, pulling her closer with a stronger grip.

"You're…you're…hurting me. Let me Go!" Kuki said, struggling to breathe.

"Scream one more time and your going to get a beat down." Carmello said; Kuki could smell the alcohol from his mouth.

"Let her go!" Wally said, finally coming to her aid.

"Heh, you want to turn her into…a ho. No. If I can't…neither can you" Carmello responded, drunk as can be. Finally diverted, Kuki stomped on his toe with her pointy stilettos.

"Security!" Kuki yelled, everyone stared at the scene. Carmello, however, grabbed her wrist and kicked her to the floor. Her cries of pain were enough.

"I said to shut up, bi---" Carmello yelled, only to be cut off by a punch in the jaw.

"Don't touch or come near her, ever, ever again." Wally said, turning around to see Hoagie helping her up. When he turned around, his right eye met Carmello's fist and his nose met the other fist.

In no time after, the security guards finally showed up and took Carmello into their possession. "This ain't over Beetles, just you wait!" he yelled as the security guards dragged him away.

"Let's get out of here!" Hoagie said, taking Wally by one shoulder and Kuki on his other. They made there way through the crowd, all of them clapping for the hero of the night.

The three made it to Hoagie's cab in one piece, ready to go home.

"That was SOME party." Hoagie said excitedly, ignoring the price Wally got. "So, Kuki, where do you live so I can drop you off?" He asked, starting to turn his car on.

"Um…I kind of want to stay with Wally tonight, if that's alright. I mean, what if Carmello is still drunk when released, he might go after me. Besides, Wally you're going to need help medically. Your nose is bleeding real badly." Kuki said shyly, reaching into her purse, taking a napkin out to place on Wally's nose.

"Um…sure that's alright." Wally said, starting to blush a little.

"No monkey business okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hoagie said, snickering.

"Heh, don't worry Hoagie that's the last thing on my mind. I'm waiting until marriage for that. Though seriously, with Wally being hit like that- he might get a concussion." Kuki said, smiling softly.

"Yeah…and we've got some catching up to do." Wally said, smiling back sincerely. The three engaged in conversation on their lives all the way to the apartment complex.

* * *

_Heh, I got REALLY motivated with this chapter. 7 pages long, 2,500+ words long, drama, action, fluff :) I hope this fills all your guys fic appetites! This took seriously 3+ hours, I'm so bored over Christmas break hehe._

_Also! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so sweet and supportive! For the record, the fic doesn't end in the next chapter- I want to carry it on: in the movie there was a few bumps, so I want to put some in here to make it really spicy (and sweet) but not ridiculous crazy and soap operaish how some fics turn out. _

_* "You and Me"- by Lifehouse, is one of the most amazing, romantic songs by a great band! I also just realized that the song if perfect for the fic because it involves time and Wally's 18 years in the future!_

_Keep reviewing if you love, like, have, or if you just have a suggestion for it._

_Much Appreciation,_

_-Kenge :) _

_PS: Sorry about a really long author's note, I just have lots to say._


	6. Slumber Party!

_First off guys, thanks so much for taking interest to this story: New Record set in one day- 105 hits in one day, that's so impressive!_

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it may be the second to last chapter. Though if you have some suggestions or wish the story to continue further, let me know!

Enjoy!

* * *

Once Hoagie dropped Kuki and Wally off at his apartment complex, the two went inside for a sleep over (the clean kind, not anything scandalous). They made their way to his room with an awkward silence.

"Um…is it alright if I take a shower real quick Wally, I have the odor of popcorn, bbq chips, and alcohol all over me." Kuki asked shyly.

"Heh," Wally chuckled, "yeah, it's fine. Ah have a giant closet…you can pick out some clean shorts and a shirt to sleep in. Ah imagine that dress isn't to pleasant to sleep in." Wally said, smiling softly.

"Okay," Kuki said, returning the small smile, "but when I come back- we're going to be

having a LONG conversation and tea…lots of tea." Kuki continued, walking towards Wally's room to get a shirt and shorts.

Wally sat in his living room, peacefully, he then had a sort of crazy idea. He looked around his apartment and saw there were many candles. Wally then looked all around the room for matches, he then came across a lighter. Wally wasn't really sure what he was doing…but it felt right.

He lit all the orange and green candles, the scent of vanilla and pumpkin spice filled the room. He dimmed the lights, and he had to admit, the room was quite romantic. Wait…Wally romantic. This can't be happening. He blew out every candle once lit and turned the bright lights back on.

Perfect.

Wally was content with the room until he heard a knock at his front door, curious as to who would be here so late at night- he opened the door and saw Zack from the elevator.

"Hey Wally." Zack said bluntly, no emotion spread on his round face.

"Hey…Zack. What are you doing here?" Wally asked.

"I asked my mom if I could spend the night if you said yes, so please say yes. I need advice." Zack said fast, though still no expression was omitted. Wally looked at Zack's side and saw a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"I kinda have a friend already sleeping over…but you can join. Now it'll be more fun." Wally said, heat starting to rise to his face.

"Okay! Hey, what happened to your eye…and your nose…from the Hockey Game today, right?!" Zack said quickly, optimism spread cheek to cheek.

"I guess you could say that." Wally chuckled, "Here, come on in. You can lay your sleeping bag and stuff next to the sofa."

"Okay!" Zack said, running in and situating his items on the floor.

"So how was your almost-date?" Wally asked, moving his sofa bed so Zack would have more room to sleep on the floor.

"Pitiful. I was about to tell her how I felt three or four times, but I kept freezing. Either that or I was interrupted. I did manage, however, to put my arm around her shoulder during the middle of the movie." Zack said, rambling on about what he did and right.

"She didn't nudge her shoulders or anything, right?" Wally asked, sitting back and relaxing on the sofa couch.

"Nope!" Zack said, sitting Indian style on the sofa. Wally hated to admit it, but Zack had more courage than he did when it came to when he was a 11/ just turned 12. Zack used the one chance he had with the girl to make it clear that he likes her by putting his arm around her. Wally had the chance multiple times, only when she was crying he would dare to put down his "manly" ego. Though…maybe it is manly to not be manly (one in a while that is).

"Heh…you're a bold kid, she didn't roll her shoulders or anything so I figure she loikes you back." Wally said, looking down at his new companion.

"Thanks." Zack replied, "So…you said you had another friend sleeping over, is it another hockey player?" Zack said, meaning nothing but innocence in that sentence.

Wally didn't think much of the sentence either, considering he has the mindset of a 12 year old as well. "No, it's my childhood friend Kuki. I haven't seen her in years and she's really special to me. She would sleep at her own place, but her loser _ex _boyfriend is drunk and might hurt her." Wally responded, looking at the floor and blushing slightly at his confession.

The two didn't know, but Kuki was overhearing their conversation. She stood behind the bathroom door hearing every word they were speaking.

"Why didn't she just stay at another friend's house or something?" Zack asked, full of infinite questions.

"Ah…don't know. Ah guess ah just feel it's meh duty to protect her." Wally said, blushing really bad now. Kuki could the heat blushing her face as well, wanting to meet this new friend of Wally's, Kuki put her wet black hair in a pony tail and adjust the clothing on her petite body.

She walked into the livingroom and was surprised that the friend was a 12 year old.

"Hi…guys." Kuki said nervously.

"Hey Kuki, this boy 'ere is Zack. He's mah neighbor and kinda wanted to spend the night too." Wally said, smiling and hoping she would approve of this friendship. Kuki looked at the boy with a blank face for a while, but suddenly smile widely- resembling the smile she had years ago.

"Hi there, I'm Kuki!" she chippered, accepting the boy as a new friend. "Do you two always hang out like this?" Kuki questioned, making a spot for herself on the floor.

"No, not always." Zack said smoothly, trying to protect Wally's cover. "I just came over for some advice, hoping I could spend the night. It's just me and my mom living together and she's always busy with her many dates at night and kinda forgets me. It's also kind of awkward to ask advice on girls with her considering she is my mom." Zack said, laying his life on the table.

"Aww, well then it's awfully sweet that you see Wally as a big brother." Kuki said, smiling sympathetically. "So what advice do you need with girls- I mean I kind of am a girl." Wally stared at Kuki, she handled kids so well, in a way it made him jealous.

"Well Wally has helped me a bit, there's this girl- Kelly. She's really pretty, like you, has a dozen freckles, and wide doe eyes. Well, I keep trying to tell her how I feel- but something always stops me. Last night, I put my arm around her and well…she didn't say or do anything when I did it. Does that mean she might like me too?" Zack asked, seeking advice as if she were a guru on girls. Wally looked at Kuki and noticed that she twitched her mouth to think just as she did when she was 12.

"Hm…I would say she likes you more. Though, to know for sure is if she smiles the next time you do it." Kuki said.

"Thanks!" Zack said, he got off the couch and gave Kuki a light hug. "I'm gonna change into my PJ's if that's alright, Zack said. Taking a duffel bag with him in the bathroom.

"Heh, cute kid isn't he." Wally said, entering an awkward silence. After a minute, Kukie finally responded.

"You might think I'm crazy, but I thought you had a crush on me…a bit, before you turned 12 that is." Kuki said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Wally's cheeks turned red in return, "If I told you the truth, do you promise not to hate me…more that is." Wally asked, Kuki nodded her head up and down for "yes." "Well, when I was 7 I didn't like you at all and thought you were the Princess of everything girly…well the next day…when you gave me a pansy and a hug to be your best mate…I was hooked to you." Wally said, the red on his face darkening, he was feeling goosebumps all over his body.

"What does that mean?" Kuki asked, still oblivious to his confession.

"Well, ah…ah…really---" Wally was about to say until he was interrupted by Zack by entering the room.

"Hey guys, want to play monopoly?" Zack said, retaking his spot on the couch.

"Um…sure." Wally answered; he has never wanted to be alone with Kuki as much as right now.

"How about you go set it up?" Kuki said, trying to distract the child.

"Okay!" Zack said, running to the closet to get the game.

"Now what were you about to say?" Kuki asked, her violet orbs were wide-eyed.

_Come on Wally, this may be your last and only chance. " _I…um…would you want to take pictures of the team for endorsement. Nigel, the coach, said we need to sell out more tickets than the Cape Falker Falcons. The ticket sales has really plummeted and we could use your help, their needed in a week if that means anything." Wally rambled, over hearing Nigel say this to the stadium producer earlier on.

"Um…okay. I'll go to your practice games and take some shots. Just sport shots, right?" Kuki asked, not really sure how to answer.

"Actually, their going after a new angle. For next year's season sales they want the team to seem more personal…not just tough guys in jerseys." Wally said.

"I got it already!" Kuki said, "How about advertisements of the hockey players and their personal lives. Broadcast the team and their families, girlfriends, friends hanging out!" Kuki exploded naming idea after idea.

"It's ready!" Zack called from the kitchen table. Wally and Kuki stood up simultaneously and joined the youngster for the game.

* * *

After losing monopoly 3 times, the trio finally decided to go to bed. Kuki would sleep in Wally's bedroom, Wally would sleep on the sofa in the living room, and Zack would rest in his sleeping bag.

"Stay here Zack, ahm gonna say good night to Kuki." Wally said, leaving to room to meet Kuki by the bedroom doorway.

"Hello Mr. Beatles, thank you for the wonderful job offer and lovely bedroom." Kuki said, admiring the giant room.

"Youe welcome, Kooks." Wally said, blushing a bit now.

"You called me Kooks, you haven't done that in so many years."Kuki then came closer to Wally and put her skinny arms around his neck. "Um…just so you know…I have always loved you." Kuki said, she then hesitantly took Wally into a light hug. She then planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Good Night, Wally." With that, she went into the room and shut the door in his face slowly.

"Good night, Kooks." Wally said, slowly making his was to the sofa. She just kissed him…on the cheek…but nonetheless a kiss.

"You like her, don't you Wally?" Zack said staring at the ceiling in the darkness.

"No, I like her more than just liking her." Wally said, drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Okay, so please do not hate Zack for his interruption of Wally__'s affections to Kuki. I can either end the story with Wally waking up to kid again or keep writing on about his adventures at 30. I'm not really sure what to do, let me know which you think would be a better choice. _

_I hope you like this chapter and not think of it as too sappy. Review if you hate, like, or love it!_

_Thank you al sincerely for the reviews and support,_

_-Kenge :)_


	7. The Clock Never Seemed So Alive

Wally woke up suddenly, he saw that he was no longer in his loft but in his bedroom with the Make A Wish Rainbow Monkey in his arms. In joy he hugged the rainbow monkey! _Wait…was it all a dream. _Wally thought, he soon got his answer.

The rainbow monkey played a message from the hug: "Hey Wally, I know you'll probably never hug this thing- but before we get any older…I…I think you should know that I…I like you. A lot. Not as a friend, but so much more. Happy Birthday." The monkey said, in the voice of Kuki's.

"Kuki…" Wally said silently…maybe his dream was real. "Kuki!" Wally screamed, he ran out of his bedroom and came into the living room where all his team mates but Kuki were. He took note that all 3 of the members gave him ugly stares- though that didn't stop him. "Where is she?!" Wally bolstered, they all pointed at her bedroom.

Wally ran down the hall once again and hesitated to go into her bedroom. _This is it._ Wally thought, he knocked on the wall beside her curtain door. "Come in." Wally heard Kuki say.

Wally walked slowly into the bedroom full of toys and noticed Kuki was lying on her bed, crying the worse he's ever seen her. He finally made it through the toy jungle and sat down next to her on her bed.

Kuki turned her head and saw that it was Wally next to her, she then sat up slowly beside him. "I'm sorry…I…I…gave you a gift you didn't like." Kuki said sorrowfully. Though, she was caught surprised when all of a sudden Wally took his hands and cupped her face and touched his lips with hers.

The kiss was deep even though it lasted a few moments. "No, no, no, no, no!" Wally shouted gleefully, "It was mah fault and ah was a jerk. Don't try to blame it on yourself." Wally said softly.

"So…you don't hate me anymore?" Kuki asked, her violet eyes full of hope.

"No, I don't hate you." Wally leaned in and gave her another kiss- except now more deeper and longer. Kuki slid her skinny arms around his neck and Wally moved his arm around her waist. When the kiss finally ended because of lack of oxygen, Wally took her into an embrace, and whispered in her ear-"How can I hate you when I think I love you." Wally said, chuckling at the matter that he finally vanquished his fear.

Wally let her go and saw that she was smiling widely and a little dumb struck. "Eeh! Do you know how long I've waited for you to tell me, I mean I thought you had a crush on me for a while…but…but..Eeeh!" Kuki rambled on and on…not making much sense with her sentence.

Wally replied the way he knew best- he tickled her stomach and started to kiss her everywhere on her face. "You-*kiss*-need-*kiss*-to-*kiss*-say-*kiss*-it-*kiss*-too-*kiss*!" Wally said, pecking her cheeks between every word.

"I love you too, Wally! Man, you really know what you're doing." Kuki giggled, she caught nerve and gave Wally a serious face. "You hugged the monkey, didn't you?"

Wally's response-a side smile and another kiss on the nose. "I've waited to long to tell you the truth Kuki. Sorry if I'm over doing it." Wally said, blushing madly.

"It's okay, just save some for when we're like, 30." Kuki said, smiling softly.

* * *

18 Years Later….

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Abby maintained her job of a news anchor and became engaged to Hoagie after college.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Hoagie never became a taxi driver, but became a Licensed Pilot, flying Abby wherever she needed to be for a news cast.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Nigel eventually became coach and manager of the Charlesboro Angels and became engaged to Rachel (#362) who became the Chief Executive Officer for the Nation Hockey League.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Wally, Wally, Wally…he became married to Kuki the day before his 30th birthday. He was a part time hockey player for the Angel's though joined Kuki to start a Photography Business. The two maintained to live in the giant apartment complex with Zack as their neighbor. The two took multiple double dates with Zack and his girlfriend- Kelly.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

For Carmello, well him and Wally never became friends and eventually was kicked off the team for misconduct. He was then sent to a therapy group for anger issues, there he met his new agent and fiancé- Fanny.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

* * *

_Here you go guys…I guess you could say I took the easy way out with this story, but I didn't really know what else to write._

_Please don't hate me or the story for it._

_Though, thanks once again to all my reviewers and supporters! Happy New Year!_

_-Kenge_


End file.
